1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cartridge removably mounted in a tape printing apparatus, a tape cartridge containing a printing tape and a laminating tape to be laminated on the printing tape, and a tape printing apparatus having the tape cartridge mounted therein, as well as a tape printing apparatus (printer) which carries out printing by an ink jet printing method.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a tape cartridge incorporating a printing tape and a laminating tape to be laminated on a printing surface of the printing tape was proposed by Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-2203. The tape cartridge has a cartridge casing integrally formed therewith for containing the printing tape, the laminating tape, and an ink ribbon.
This type of tape cartridge suffers from a problem that if the tape cartridge is constructed such that it can contain tapes with an extremely large width, it needs a cartridge casing which is large in width, which inevitably increases the size of the tape cartridge itself. A large tape cartridge is bulky, so that it is not only difficult or troublesome to carry the tape cartridge, but also it takes much space for storing the same.
In the above-mentioned tape cartridge, the printing tape and the laminating tape are contained in the cartridge casing, as described above, and after printing is effected on the printing tape, the laminating tape is laminated on the printed portion of the printing tape, and then the laminated portion of the two tapes is sent out of the tape cartridge.
When the printing tape and the laminating tape are used up, the tape cartridge including the cartridge casing is discarded. This not only goes against the saving of resources but also pollutes the environment. This problem can be solved to some extent by providing a roll of printing tape and a roll of laminating which are not contained in a cartridge casing, for replacement of tapes. However, another problem arises that if lamination of the printing tape with the laminating tape is started without aligning leading portions of the two tapes one upon the other with accuracy, displacement between the two tapes increases according to an angle formed therebetween in the course of the lamination. Therefore, it is required to provide a printing tape and a laminating tape in a state in which the leading portions thereof are affixed to each other accurately without any displacement.
However, to provide the printing tape and laminating tape maintained in the above state, it is required to carry or transport the two tapes for replacement and mount the same in a cartridge casing without loosening the rolls thereof. Therefore, the carrying or transport and mounting of the tapes is expected to be troublesome.
Another tape cartridge of the above-mentioned kind was proposed e.g. by Japanese Laid Open Publication (Kokai) No. 3-166977. In the tape cartridge, a printing tape and a laminating tape laminated on an adhesive double coated tape are contained in a cartridge casing. The leading portions of the printing tape and the laminating tape are fed out of the casing in advance in a state affixed to each other, and the tape cartridge is mounted in a cartridge compartment of an apparatus body in this state. When the tape cartridge is mounted in the cartridge compartment, the laminated leading portion of the two tapes is brought to a cutter arranged in the apparatus body.
However, in the conventional tape cartridge, if the leading portion to be fed out of the cartridge casing is formed to have a small length, when a free end of the leading portion is erroneously brought into contact with anything during transport or storage, the leading portion can be pushed back into the cartridge casing, making tape feed impossible. On the other hand, if the leading portion is formed to have a large length, when the tape cartridge is being mounted in the apparatus body, the leading portion can be caught in component parts or the like in the apparatus body. In this case, the mounting itself is difficult, and the tapes can be mounted in the apparatus body with the leading portion folded.
A general type of printer (ink jet printer) which effects printing on paper by an ink jet printing method has paper feed rollers arranged therein at respective upstream and downstream locations in a direction of feeding of paper with respect to a print head. In this type of printer, at the start of paper feed, the paper fed by the feed roller on the upstream side is caught by the feed roller on the downstream side and further fed by the same. Accordingly, the upstream feed roller is rotated in synchronism with drive of the print head, and at the same time, the downstream feed roller is rotated in a slipping manner, whereby the paper is tensioned for printing.
However, there exist no types of a so-called tape printer (tape printing apparatus) which carry out printing on a tape by the ink jet printing method.
If the conventional ink jet printer is applied to a tape printing apparatus, it is assumed that a printed portion of a tape will be rubbed by a peripheral surface of the downstream feed roller when the roller performs slipping rotation, so that it would be impossible to prevent degradation of printing without using a special kind of tape which is excellent in ink-absorbing property.
Further, in a tape printing apparatus in which a printed portion of a printing tape is laminated with a laminating tape, it is assumed that displacement of the laminating tape with respect to the printing tape will occur when the downstream feed roller performs slipping rotation.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a tape cartridge which can be changed into a compact shape when it is transported or stored, and a tape printing device including the same.
It is second object of the invention to provide a tape cartridge which is capable of holding an unrolled portion extending over a relatively long distance in a proper attitude, and a tape cutting device including the tape cartridge.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a tape cartridge which makes a printing tape and a laminating tape replaceable, and at the same time facilitating the handing of them, including replacement of them, and a tape printing apparatus including the same.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus having a structure making itself free from spoiling the print quality.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge including a casing accommodating at least one roll of tape such that the at least one roll of tape can be unrolled therefrom,
wherein the casing comprises a hinge mechanism arranged at a longitudinally intermediate portion thereof, for allowing the tape cartridge to be folded.
According to this tap cartridge, it is possible to fold a tape cartridge having a large length extending in one direction, into a compact shape which is suitable for storage and transport.
Preferably, the at least one roll of tape comprises a first roll of tape and a second roll of tape, the first roll of tape and the second roll of tape being unrolled, and sent out from the casing in a state positioned one upon another, the tape cartridge including a first tape-accommodating block for accommodating the first roll of tape, a second tape-accommodating block for accommodating the second roll of tape, and a connecting block for connecting the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block, wherein the hinge mechanism is incorporated in the connecting block, for permitting the first tape-accommodating and the second tape-accommodating block to be folded to each other.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are constructed to be capable of being folded via the hinge mechanism incorporated in the connecting block. Therefore, when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are folded, the length along the longitudinal axis along which the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block extend is made short.
Preferably, when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are unfolded, space is formed as an recessed portion between the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block, and the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block can be folded in a direction of reducing the space.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the first tape-folding block and the second tape-folding block are folded to each other, the whole shape of the tape cartridge can be changed into a rather smooth shape.
More preferably, the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block has portions formed to have respective shapes complementary to each other, for being brought into contact with each other when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are folded.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the first tape-folding block and the second tape-folding block are folded to each other, the space is filled thereby making compact the whole shape of the tape.
Preferably, the first roll of tape has an unrolled portion unrolled from the first tape-accommodating portion and extending over the connecting block toward the second tape-accommodating portion, and the hinge mechanism has an axis of pivotal motion of the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block, the axis of pivotal motion being located outward of the unrolled portion with respect to a direction of folding of the unrolled portion occurring when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are folded.
According to this preferred embodiment, as the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are folded, the leading end of the unrolled portion of the first roll of tape is moved toward the second tape-accommodating block, which prevents the leading end from being disengaged e.g. from a guide provided on the second tape-accommodating block, for holding the leading end.
Preferably, aid connecting block has a first connecting portion located on a first tape-accommodating block side and having a first pair of side portions, and a second connecting portion located on a second tape-accommodating block side and having a second pair of side portions, the first connecting portion and the connecting portion are connected to each other via the hinge mechanism, and the hinge mechanism comprises a pair of pins protruding inwardly from one pair of the first pair of side portions and the second pair of side portions, and a pair of pin-receiving recess respectively formed in another pair of the first pair of side portions and the second pair of side portions, and engaged with the pair of pins for permitting pivotal motion of the pair of the pins.
According to this preferred embodiment, the pins of the hinge mechanism are not required to extend over the width of the connecting block. Therefore, the hinge mechanism can be simplified in construction and the assembling of the same can be facilitated.
Preferably, the connecting block has a first connecting portion located on a first tape-accommodating block side and having a first end, and a second connecting portion located on a second tape-accommodating block side and having a second end, the first connecting portion and the connecting portion are connected to each other at the first end and the second end via the hinge mechanism such that the fist connecting portion and the second connecting portion can be folded to each other, and one of the first end and the second end has a locating recess, and another of the first end and the second having has a locating projection for being fitted in the locating recess when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-connecting block are unfolded.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are unfolded, i.e. in a state extended for use, the locating projection of the connecting block is fitted in the locating recess of the same, whereby the first tape-accommodating block and the second tape-accommodating block are accurately positioned when in use. This makes it possible to laminate the unrolled portion of the first roll of tape and the unrolled portion of the second roll of tape to each other.
Preferably, the first roll of tape is a roll of printing tape having a printing surface for being printed, and the second roll of tape is a roll of laminating tape whose unrolled portion is laminated to the printing surface of an unrolled portion of the roll of printing tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the tape cartridge is in a folded state, the first roll of tape and the second roll of tape can be made close to each other, and when it is in use (in a unfolded or extended state), the first roll of tape and the second roll of tape can be arranged remote from each other in a manner corresponding to the configuration of the printing apparatus.
To attain the first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus comprising a tape cartridge removably mounted therein, the tape cartridge including a casing accommodating at least one roll of tape such that the at least one roll of tape can be unrolled therefrom,
wherein the casing comprises a hinge mechanism arranged at a longitudinally intermediate portion thereof, for allowing the tape cartridge to be folded.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the tape printing apparatus is capable of having the tape cartridge properly mounted therein by unfolding the tape cartridge, and having the same removed therefrom, allowing the same to be folded into a compact shape for storage.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge for being mounted in a cartridge compartment of an apparatus using a roll of tape, comprising:
a casing for accommodating the roll of tape; and
a tape-holding member protruding from the casing, for holding an end of an unrolled portion of the roll of tape rolled out from the casing for permitting the roll of tape to be rolled out from the casing, thereby ensuring that the roll of tape is mounted in the cartridge compartment in a state in which the roll of tape accommodated within the casing has the unrolled portion rolled out from the casing.
According to this tape cartridge, the tape-holding member protruding from the casing holds the end of the unrolled portion of the roll of tape rolled out from the casing. Therefore, it is possible to hold the unrolled portion in a proper attitude and at the same time prevent the unrolled portion from being retracted into the casing, during transport and storage of the tape cartridge and further when the tape cartridge is mounted in the cartridge compartment.
Preferably, the tape-holding member has a pressing portion for pressing the end of the unrolled portion, and a receiving portion for receiving the end of the unrolled portion pressed by the pressing portion.
According to this preferred embodiment, the leading end of the unrolled portion of the tape can be immovably held without causing any inconvenience of unrolling of the tape, and can be prevented from being drawn back into the casing.
Preferably the tape-holding member is mounted in the casing in a state urged in a direction of projecting out of the casing, such that the tape holding-member can be protruded from the casing and retracted therein.
According to this preferred embodiment, the tape-holding member protruding from the casing is given resistance to a shock.
To attain the second object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cutting device comprising:
a cartridge compartment;
a tape cartridge for being mounted in the cartridge compartment,
the tape cartridge having:
a casing for accommodating a roll of tape; and
a tape-holding member protruding from the casing, for holding an end of an unrolled portion of the roll of tape rolled out from the casing for permitting the roll of tape to be rolled out from the casing, thereby ensuring that the roll of tape is mounted in the cartridge compartment in a state in which the roll of tape accommodated within the casing has the unrolled portion rolled out from the casing,
the tape-holding member having a pressing portion for pressing the end of the unrolled portion, and a receiving portion for receiving the end of the unrolled portion pressed by the pressing portion, the tape-holding member being mounted in the casing in a state urged in a direction of projecting out of the casing, such that the tape holding-member can be protruded from the casing and retracted therein; and
a cutting device facing the cartridge compartment, for cutting off the unrolled portion, the cutting device operating along a cutting line,
wherein at least one of the pressing portion and the receiving portion has an outer end from which the unrolled portion extends out of the tape cartridge, and
wherein the cutting line is parallel with and positioned close to the outer end of the at least one of the pressing portion and the receiving portion of the tape-holding member of the tape cartridge mounted in the cartridge compartment.
According to this tape cutting device, the leading end of the unrolled portion of the roll held by the tape-holding member can be brought close to the cutting line of the cutting device. Therefore, the tape-holding member can be made use of as means for holding the tape when the tape is cut. This makes it possible to accurately cut the tape along the cutting line.
Preferably, the cutting device has a fixed blade, a movable blade performing a cutting operation on the fixed blade, a tape retainer for pressing the leading portion of the unrolled portion via the tape-holding member on the fixed blade, in a state of the tape cartridge being mounted in the cartridge compartment.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the movable blade is operated against the fixed blade, the leading end of the unrolled portion can be immovably pressed on the fixed blade by the tape retainer via the tape-holding member. This makes it possible to cut off the tape with higher accuracy.
Preferably, the movable blade is a rotary cutter blade, and at the same time the cutting device further includes reciprocation means for causing the movable blade to reciprocated along the cutting line, and the tape retainer is caused to reciprocate ahead of the rotary cutter blade by the reciprocation means in a state pressing on the tape-holding member.
According to this preferred embodiment, by the use of the rotary cutter blade as the movable blade, even a wide tape can be accurately cut along the cutting line. Further, a cutting portion of the tape can be sequentially held by the tape retainer. This makes the cutting operation free from the problem of balance of pressure to be applied to the cutting portion, compared with a case where the whole width of the tape is retained by the tape retainer.
Preferably, the tape cutting device further includes a printing mechanism for printing on the unrolled portion of the roll of tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, the unrolled portion of the roll of tape is stably held by the tape-holding member. This makes it possible to perform printing with a constant print quality.
To attain the third object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape;
a casing for removably accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape; and
a tape-supporting frame rotatably supporting at least one of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape, the tape-supporting frame being removably mounted in the casing.
According to this tape cartridge, the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape are removably accommodated within the casing. Therefore, when the tapes are used up, or damaged, they can be replaced by new ones. Further, at least one of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape is supported by the tape-supporting frame within the casing, these tapes can be removed together with tape-supporting frame. In doing this, since the at least one of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape is rotatably supported by the tape-supporting frame, the tape(s) supported is/are prevented from becoming loosened and it is easy to handle them, e.g. when they are mounted in the tape cartridge.
Preferably, the tape-supporting frame is in the form of a case.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape are transported or stored, they can be protected by the tape-supporting frame.
Preferably, the tape-supporting frame has a tape type-discriminating portion for enabling a type of at least one of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape to be detected therefrom.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is not required to provide the tape type-discriminating portion on the tape itself (e.g. on the tape core), and the construction for tape type detection can be simplified. Further, the provision of the tape type-discriminating portion prevents the erroneous replacement of tapes.
Preferably, one of the casing and the tape-supporting frame is formed with a protruding portion for preventing erroneous mounting of the tape-supporting frame on the casing, and another of the casing and the tape-supporting frame is formed with a recess for having the protruding portion fitted therein.
According to this construction, the erroneous replacement of tapes can be prevented mechanically by the tape-supporting frame.
More preferably, the tape-supporting frame accommodates the roll of printing tape alone, and has a mounting portion for having the roll of laminating tape removably mounted thereon when the tape-supporting frame is not mounted on the casing.
According to this preferred embodiment, a roll of laminate tape available for replacement or removed from the tape cartridge can be mounted on the mounting portion of the tape-supporting frame, whereby the laminating tape can be prevented from rolling, thereby facilitating the handling of the same.
To attain the third object, according to a six aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge, comprising:
a roll of printing tape; and
a casing for removably accommodating the roll of printing tape,
the casing having:
a contacting member for contacting a peripheral surface of the roll of printing tape, and rolling on the peripheral surface as the roll of tape is unrolled,
a support member for supporting the contacting member such that the contacting member can be moved in a direction of radius of the roll of printing tape, and
an urging member for urging the contacting member toward the roll of printing tape via the support member.
According to this tape cartridge, the roll of printing tape can be pressed on by the contacting member, which prevents the printing tape from rotating by vibration, becoming loose within the casing, and being drawn back into the casing.
Preferably, the contacting member is a roller supported by the support member in a freely rotatable manner.
According to this preferred embodiment, the contacting member rolls on the printing tape rolled out as the printing proceeds. This makes it possible to prevent the printing surface of the printing tape from being damaged by the contacting member.
To attain the third object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape; and
a casing for replaceably accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape,
the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape having unrolled portions respectively having leading end portions, non-adhesive portions following the leading end portions and prevented from being affixed to each other, and lamination-starting portions following the non-adhesive portions, the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape being supplied for replacement, with the leading end portions being provisionally laminated, and at same time, placed into a state initialized for use only when the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape are mounted in the casing, and then the lamination-stating portions being affixed to be laminated, by pulling the leading portions over a predetermined length,
wherein the case has an outer surface, and a guide formed on the outer surface in a straight line for guiding the unrolled portions of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape being rolled out.
According to this tape cartridge, the unrolled portions of the printing tape and the laminating tape for replacement have respective leading end portions for being provisionally affixed, non-adhesive portions, and lamination-starting portions, in a sequence from respective leading edges in the mentioned order. By pulling the provisionally laminated leading end portions in a straight line to cause lamination of the lamination-starting portions, it is possible to accurately position these tapes one upon the other and laminate them. By pulling the tapes in a manner guided by the guide provided on the casing, the tapes can be pulled in a straight line, and so even if this operation is entrusted to the user, these tapes can be accurately laminated.
To attain the third object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape; and
a casing for accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape,
the laminating tape having:
a body of tape;
a tape core on which the body of tape is wound around to form a roll, the roll of the body of tape having opposite ends; and
a pair of flanges arranged on the tape core for holding the opposite ends of the roll of the body of tape in a sandwiching manner.
Some laminating tapes can be unevenly coated with an adhesive due to manufacturing process. In such a case, the shape of the roll of laminating tape can be axially changed from a cylindrical shape to an oblique cone shape. According to the preferred embodiment, the roll of laminating tape is sandwiched by the pair of flanges, which prevents axial deformation of the shape of the roll of laminating from the cylindrical shape to the oblique cone shape.
To attain the third object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a tape cartridge for being removably mounted therein, the tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape;
a casing for removably accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape; and
a tape-supporting frame rotatably supporting at least one of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape, the tape-supporting frame being removably mounted in the casing.
To attain the third object, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a tape cartridge for being removably mounted therein, the tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape; and
a casing for removably accommodating the roll of printing tape,
the casing having:
a contacting member for contacting a peripheral surface of the roll of printing tape, and rolling on the peripheral surface as the roll of tape is unrolled,
a support member for supporting the contacting member such that the contacting member can be moved in a direction of radius of the roll of printing tape, and
an urging member for urging the contacting member toward the roll of printing tape via the support member.
To attain the third object, according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a tape cartridge for being removably mounted therein, the tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape; and
a casing for replaceably accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape,
the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape having unrolled portions respectively having leading end portions, non-adhesive portions following the leading end portions and prevented from being affixed to each other, and lamination-starting portions following the non-adhesive portions, the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape being supplied for replacement, with the leading end portions being provisionally laminated, and at same time, placed into a state initialized for use only when the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape are mounted in the casing, and then the lamination-stating portions being affixed to be laminated, by pulling the leading portions over a predetermined length,
wherein the case has an outer surface, and a guide formed on the outer surface in a straight line for guiding the unrolled portions of the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape being rolled out.
To attain the third object, according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a tape cartridge for being removably mounted therein, the tape cartridge comprising:
a roll of printing tape;
a roll of laminating tape for having an unrolled portion thereof laminated onto an unrolled portion of the printing tape; and
a casing for accommodating the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape,
the laminating tape having:
a body of tape;
a tape core on which the body of tape is wound around to form a roll, the roll of the body of tape having opposite ends; and
a pair of flanges arranged on the tape core for holding the opposite ends of the roll of the body of tape in a sandwiching manner.
According to these tape printing apparatuses of the eighth to twelfth aspects of the invention, since the roll of printing tape and the roll of laminating tape accommodated within the tape cartridge are replaceable, the resource saving and the environmental safety can be achieved by the tape cartridge, and at the same time, running cost can be reduced.
To attain the fourth object, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus comprising:
a printing block for carrying out printing on a printing tape by an ink jet printing method;
a feed roller arranged at a location downstream of the printing block in a direction of feeding of the printing tape, for feeding the printing tape in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block; and
a tensioning device arranged at a location upstream of the printing block in the direction of feeding of the printing tape, for applying tension to the printing tape.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the feed roller feeds the printing tape in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block, and at the same time the tensioning applies tension to the printing tape being fed. That is, the printing tape being advanced in a strained state is printed in a desired manner. The feed roller which feeds the printing tape in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block is arranged at a location upstream of the printing block. Therefore, the feed roller does not undergo slipping rotation, and hence the peripheral surface of the feed roller does not rub on the printing surface.
To attain the fourth object, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus for simultaneously advancing a printing tape and a laminating tape, for continuously laminating the laminating tape onto a printed portion of the printing tape, the tape printing apparatus comprising:
a printing block for printing on the printing tape by an ink jet printing method;
a laminating roller arranged at a location downstream of the printing block in a direction of feeding of the printing tape, for advancing the printing tape and the laminating tape while applying pressure onto the printing tape and the laminating tape placed one upon another, the laminating roller advancing the printing tape and the laminating tape in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block; and
a tensioning device arranged at a location upstream of the printing block with the direction of feeding of the printing tape, for applying tension to the printing tape.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the laminating roller advances the printing tape and the laminating tape while applying pressure onto the printing tape and the laminating tape, in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block. At the same time, the tensioning device applies tension to the printing tape being fed, so that the printing block carries out printing on the printing tape being advanced in a strained state. The laminating roller, which advances the printing tape and the laminating tape in synchronism with printing operation of the printing block, is arranged at a location downstream of the printing block in a direction of feeding of the tape. Therefore, the laminating roller does not undergo slipping rotation, and hence the peripheral surface of the laminating roller does not rub on the printing surface.
Preferably, the tape printing apparatus includes a tape cartridge for accommodating the printing tape and the laminating tape, and an apparatus body for having the tape cartridge removably mounted therein, the laminating roller having a driving roller and a pressure roller arranged in a manner sandwiching the printing tape and the laminating tape placed one upon another, the pressure roller being incorporated in the tape cartridge.
According to this preferred embodiment, the pressure roller of the laminating roller is incorporated in the tape cartridge. Therefore, the axial length of the pressure roller can be made adjusted to the width of the laminating tape. That is, if the pressure roller is arranged on the body of the apparatus, it is required to adapt the pressure roller to a laminating tape having the maximum width out of various tapes having different widths, so that it becomes difficult to uniformly apply pressure on a narrow laminating tape. In this respect, according to this preferred embodiment, the pressure roller having a width adjusted to the width of the laminating roller is incorporated in the laminating roller, so that the apparatus is free from the above inconvenience.
Preferably, the printing tape has a printing surface and a non-printing surface, and the tensioning device has a printing surface-braking member for being brought into contact with the printing surface of the printing tape, and a non-printing surface-braking member for being brought into contact with the non-printing surface of the printing tape, the printing surface-braking member and the non-printing surface-braking member being arranged in a manner sandwiching the printing tape, the printing surface-braking member having a free roller which is freely rotatable and in rolling contact with the printing surface of the printing tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, out of the printing surface-braking member and the non-printing surface-braking member arranged in a manner sandwiching the printing tape, the non-printing surface-braking member performs substantial braking of the printing tape, whereas the printing surface-braking member is in rolling contact with the printing surface of the printing tape. This prevents the printing tape being advanced from being rubbed by the printing surface-braking member, and hence from being damaged by the same. Therefore, the defective printing caused by damage of the printing surface can be effectively prevented.
More preferably, the printing surface-braking member has an urging member for urging the free roller toward the non-printing surface-braking member.
According to this preferred embodiment, the uniform braking force can be applied to the printing tape.
Further preferably, the free roller and the urging member are incorporated in the tape cartridge, the tape printing apparatus including an apparatus body for having the tape cartridge removably mounted therein, wherein the free roller and the urging member being incorporated in the tape cartridge.
According to this preferred embodiment, the axial length of the free roller can be adjusted to the width of the printing tape, and the braking force can be applied to the printing tape in a manner adapted to the width of the printing tape. This makes it possible to always apply a constant and suitable braking force to any of printing tapes having different widths.
Still more preferably, the tape cartridge has a tape-receiving portion for receiving the printing tape urged by the urging member via the free roller when the tape cartridge is not mounted in the apparatus body.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the tape cartridge is removed from the apparatus body, the free roller holds the printing tape against the tape-receiving portion, thereby preventing roll out of the printing tape. This prevents the printing tape from rotating by vibration, becoming loose within the casing, and being drawn back into the casing.